The separator-superheater described in the earlier patent application allows compensation of expansions and contractions of the nests of superheater tubes without any special devices such as expansion bends and makes these nests of superheater tubes easier to remove, when required, for repairs. However the disposition of the separator components grouped in several parallel rows of V-shaped stacks makes access to the inner walls of the lower zone of the separator-superheater more difficult and also requires the inlet tubes for the wet steam which is to be treated to be orientated, since the wet steam must arrive symmetrically with respect to the rows of stacks of separator components.